


Welcome Home, Senne

by sprookjes



Series: such a Disney couple [1]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post S2, Zoë’s POV, domestic Zoenne, welcome to a world where their sh-tty s3 storyline never existed ♡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprookjes/pseuds/sprookjes
Summary: Once upon a time, there was the night where Senne moved in.
Relationships: Zoë Loockx/Senne De Smet
Series: such a Disney couple [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753108
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Welcome Home, Senne

**28 juni, 2019**

VRIJDAG

**20:04**

Alone together again. After everyone goes home, we stay to organize and clean all signs that there’s been a farewell party in this place.

Memories of the first night I spent here invade my thoughts. Feels like ages ago. So much has happened since that odd night. The night I couldn’t bring myself to leave him. I put the blame on Jana, our twin purses and even the universe for that, but really, the truth is that I wanted to stay.

I’ve felt so happy and so broken in this place. Senne lived almost his whole life here, I can’t imagine what he must be feeling. Has he been incredibly happy here? I know he’s been broken. I also know that somehow we make each other happy and despite of where we are, I dare say he feels like home to me and I hope I feel like home to him too. Apart from that, it’s wild to believe he’s willing to leave all of this behind. But he is.

If that fucking asshole decides to come to the loft tomorrow, he won’t even suspect Senne left for good.

Senne doesn’t look back after closing the door. I hold his hand tightly.

✦

Anxiety and excitement are throwing their own party inside my heart.

My friends think I’ve gone insane, I know it just by the look on their faces when I told them the news. Everyone except for Jana. Jana’s look was more of amusement than shock, she just can’t believe I fell this hard for a boy. For _this_ boy. I know she’ll be making fun of me for a long time. The others... it’s a mix of disbelief and pity. Yasmina is ready to ‘rescue’ me. While Amber and Luca were trying to keep it cool she blurted “It’s temporary, _right_?” “I don’t know”, was my answer.  
I want her to get to know him. I’m 100% sure she would warm up to Senne if that happens; they don’t know it yet but they have more things in common besides liking me and biology. They would get along just fine.

I can’t really blame the girls for being skeptical about it, though. If someone had told me 6 months ago I’d be living with Senne De Smet, that I’d be _loving_ Senne De Smet... I’d have laughed in their faces until passing out.

I did a pretty neat job on hiding my feelings for so long... I thought I could fight back, scare them away. No wonder my girls didn’t see it coming. I’m good at that, making people open up while I keep all my feelings to myself. Too good for my own good, I think.

✦

Senne wants to open the door with his brand new key, so I let him. He’s a bit nervous, his hand is kinda shaky. It’s cute.

“Shouldn’t I carry you in my arms?”

I blink, not believing I heard it right.

“What? We didn’t get married, you know.”

“Ah, no?” He asks, his hands on my waist.

“No. Plus, you'll need your arms free so you can carry your bags inside, and your guitar?”

He sighs and picks them up. For a second I regret not supporting his idea of entering the flatshare with me in his arms.

“I’m gonna take a shower, why don’t you start making us dinner?” I say, looking at him with a straight face.

I see confusion in his eyes. It’s funny how he falls for my lamest jokes.

“I’m just messing with you. We can order food today. We deserve it after all that cleaning.”

“Great. Can we just take that shower, then?”, he asks trying to sound chill, as if it were a common habit of ours.

“What? No, _I’m_ taking a shower. You’ll wait here.” I tell him, my hands on his shoulders.

“Why not? We’ve seen pretty much everything that there’s to see of each other in the past couple of days, don’t you think? I mean... there wouldn’t be any shocking surprises.”

“ _Oh my god_ , shut up. Just sit here and wait for me.”

“Fine!”

He grunts, sitting on the couch.

✦

I come back to the living room to tell him now is his turn. He’s up and by my side in a matter of seconds.

“Fuck, you’re sexy. Have I ever told you that?” He says, playing with the hem of my towel.

“Yeah. In very inappropriate moments.”

“Isn’t now an appropriate moment?” He whispers in my year, sending shivers down my spine.

“No. You need to shower. But don’t you waste all this energy there, please. We’re gonna need it later.” I whisper back and kiss him lightly on his jaw. I feel a smile forming on his lips.

“Cruel woman.”

✦

I was almost finished with my fruit salad when he got out of the shower.

“Why did it take you this long? Do you know that one day we won’t have clean water to drink, let alone shower, right?” I ask matter of factly.

“What?” He laughs, frowning.

“I’m serious. The environment would appreciate it if you could take quicker showers.” I say, offering him a blueberry. He opens his mouth, accepting it.

“I was getting ready _for you_.” He says.

“Well... thank you, baby, but can't you do it faster next time?” 

“Fine. Note to self: do not waste your energy and water in the shower. Happy now?”

“Yes.” I say, satisfied smile on my face. Arms around his neck already. He smells so good.

“Climate freak.”

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are. You know what would help the environment?”

“What?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“If we showered together. See? I’ve been right all along.” He shrugs.

I narrow my eyes and laugh, helplessly.

“I prepared something else for you. Another surprise.”

He looks puzzled. I cover his eyes with my hands just like I did earlier today before giving him the key. I’m taking him to my room. _Our room_. Guiding him through the corridor, he’s laughing and complaining he’s gonna bump into something. I know he thinks it’s silly but he’ll have to get used to this kind of thing.

I lit the scented candles. There’s music playing, and this chain of paper clips decorated with colored post it letters that say “welcome home, Senne” on the bed. I did it myself last night when I got home. Stayed up until 3AM crafting it. Milan made fun of me when I woke Lisa up to ask her for post its since I was out of stationery supplies.

I show him he now has a drawer on my dresser and some space on my clothing rack. And his guitar has its own place here too. I want for him to feel more than welcomed. I want him to feel... loved.

“I reserved a place just for her.”

"Her?"

"Duh. Your guitar?"

He’s smiling at me with his whole face, his eyes are shining, I don’t know if I’m _this_ happy because _he_ is this happy or if I’m just damn happy to have him here. Does it matter?

Senne shakes his head like he can’t believe it and then he kisses me. He cups my face with both hands and I bet he can feel my pulse on my neck because my heart is pounding so hard on my chest.

I’ve never thought I could feel this way before him. Sometimes I need to stop myself and say “Zoë, be reasonable”, just to remind me that I can do it. That I’m still in control. I believe he likes me being in control, he grins when I push him to bed and follow him there.

Tonight, we’re gonna make love in this bed for the first time. This bed where we slept together so many times already. There have been many first times in the past 3 days. I’m kind of counting our first times, it’s embarrassing. Our first time together, our first time with someone we love. The first time I was really ready. I could go on. (But I won’t.) 

He notices I’m not fully focused on our make out session and asks me what’s up. I laugh.

“I was just thinking... I’ve lost count of how many times we... you know, we’ve don...”

“Six.” He answers and kisses me again before I can finish my sentence.

“Shut up, no way!”

“Yes. I can refresh your memory if you want. There was th-” I cover his mouth with my hand.

“I knew it. I was just teasing you.”

“Ah, yeah?”

Yeah, I knew he was right. I just needed to talk about it. It seemed surreal that this was my life now. Not the sex part, even though I’d be a liar if I said I’m not enjoying this part a lot, but... This closeness, this intimacy. Sharing personal secrets and thoughts and feelings and life.   
It is scary and I can’t control all the tabs my brain keeps opening.

Until... yeah... okay, now it will shut up because this is getting too good to waste my time thinking.

✦

A call interrupts us, it’s Milan. He wants to know if we got home and how are things. Milan asked to be put on speaker so he could talk to Senne too. I fear he’s gonna be TeamSenne over TeamZoë in most occasions. I’m already emotionally preparing myself for this treason. In this call he mostly talks to Senne and almost forgets to say goodbye to me by the end of it.  
Senne says I’m jealous the two men in my life are getting along. I can’t stop laughing at this and then he’s laughing too. It’s one of those contagious laughs that can’t be contained. I’m crying of laughter and the more he tries to stop it the more I can’t. My cheeks hurt. He kisses them and consequently the tears of laughter. Suddenly it all turns serious, everything stops when we lock eyes. It’s one of those moments. We’re here. This is real. I love him so much it makes my heart ache.

“Welcome home.” I tell him while combing through his hair with my fingers.

“I love you.”, he says.

“And I you.” I try to shrug it off and not at all like I have new tears prickling my eyes—this time for very different reasons than the silly laughing festival of a minute ago.

“This is a very exclusive housewarming party, huh? And I loved the presents.”

I pick the string of “welcome home Senne” letters and playfully try to wrap it around his neck.

“Obviously. I’m the best present you could ever get, though.” I joke.

“Yes, you are.” He says, and I think he means it.

I lie beside him, both of us looking at the ceiling. He keeps caressing my arm. Sometimes he touches me as if he’s softly playing his guitar.  
I’m too curious to keep wondering.

“What are you thinking?” I ask, kissing his shoulder.

“It’s a bit depressing.” He says, trying to smile.

“Tell me.”

He sighs.

“I’m thinking about how 9 days ago I felt like my life was over.”

I rest my head on his chest, not really wanting to remember how I was feeling 9 days ago.

“That’s how you felt?” I ask, a huge knot forming in my throat.

“Yeah.”

“How about now?” 

“It’s like I’m, I don’t know... it’s like I’m dreaming this.”

I smile.

“You’re not. Want me to pinch you? I can pinch you.”

"School is over, tomorrow is my last day of Freefest, forever. And you are here. With me.”

“No. _You_ are here. With _me_.”

  
“Exactly. How did this happen?”

“I think I called you out in front of the whole school one day.”

“Would you be my date in front of the whole school tomorrow?” The look on his face is so soft, it lets me know it means a lot to him. I wish I could say yes right away.

“Oh, I can’t.” I stop looking at him and begin playing with his hand.

“Why not?”

I frown.

“We made a promise. GRL PWR? Our crew. We lost to Blonde Ambition and Amber made us swear we wouldn’t go to the Freefest to see their victorious faces and celebrations.”

“Please?”, he asks in a way he knows I can but don’t want to resist.

“Senne.”

He starts kissing me. My temple, my cheeks and then my neck, now he’s practically on top of me.

“You think you can convince me to go by using your kissing skills?” I scoff, mocking him.

He smiles like I just put him up for a challenge that he gladly accepted because he knows he can win.

And then he’s kissing me all over and when he gets to my belly he makes me laugh out loud again because his kisses tickle.

After that I just shout “Ok, yes!”.

Senne looks up for a second, all happy, and goes right back to kissing.


End file.
